Carrie within the Mist
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: Crossover AU: What happens when our favorite telekinetic outcast runaway from home and ends up in Bridgeton, Main around the time the Mist rolls over the town?


_**Author's Note: I started this in 2016 then completely forgot until I started watching my two of my favorite Stephen King adaptation with the worst endings. I wrote this with the intention of giving these two books a much happier ending after all the shit the characters suffered. I put much thought into this to soothe anyone who had the misfortune of seeing the movies' terrible endings. I hope you enjoy this, because this mostly in Carrie's point of view.**_

 _ ** _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Carrie or The Mist. If I did, then this would make a much better movie. Just saying.**_**_

 _ ** _ **P.S: This is set after that shower incident.**_**_

* * *

Carrie walked alongside the road, her backpack strapped to her back, hitchhiking to nowhere, uncaring where she went as long as it was far away from her town. Her strawberry blonde hair that was tied in a low ponytail reached her mid-back with bangs framing her face as her brown eyes trained on the road in front of her. Her outfit consisted of a blue jacket with a white shirt underneath, denim jeans and matching sneakers.

Police cars passed by her with their sirens blaring, making her stop for a moment to watch them questionably, wondering what is going on before continuing on her way.

Carrie kept walking until she reached the market area where the parking lot was basically full, no doubt to get some supplies because of storm damage.

She made a beeline to the store that read "Food House," being careful not to get in the way of cars. Opening the door, she saw a multitude of customers inside with carts of food supplies in at checkout lines. Deciding not to be in any hurry, she took a hand basket from the stack and walked down the aisles, seeing what she could fit in her backpack.

Just then, the hurricane sirens sounded from outside, catching the attention of the patrons in the store. Carrie set down her basket filled with food as she stepped toward the front of the store, staying in the background to witness and observe the happenings at the entrance.

An old man with a bleeding nose rushed into the store, screaming about something in the mist taking a man named John Lee. Outside the store, she saw a cloud of mist rolling over the parking lot, over cars and people running to get inside their vehicles. One of the patrons didn't listen to the old man and decided to disregard reason and warning as he ran out of the store to get to his car. Moments after the mist rolled over him, there was a terrified scream of fear and agony before silence followed as the doors to the store was closed shut.

Carrie hung at the back of the crowd, but she was still able to see the mist that has obscured everyone's vision of the outside world. She breathed heavily as fear rushed down her spine before the ground shook violently, sending her and everyone to the ground until the earthquake finally ended after several seconds.

Unsteadily climbing to her feet, she watched everyone do the same, hearing them say that it was an earthquake or chemical explosion. She remained quiet as a few people tried to calm everyone down until a woman spoke up saying she has to get home to her children. Her heart broke when she watched a woman leave the store, disappearing into the mist.

Unable to handle the crowd for much longer, Carrie slipped to the back of the store until she found the loading dock to hide in until things calmed down enough for her to come out. She stayed in that dark room with only the sound of the generator keeping her company.

"What are you doing here?" a male voice made her look up from her knees to see a middle aged man standing in front of her, she didn't hear the door opening or the flaps being moved. She stayed silent, watching him from beneath her bangs, unable to interact with the opposite gender due to inexperience and isolation.

He crouched down in front of her, making her flinch back slightly as she watched him with caution. Holding his hands up to show her he means no harm, "Hey, it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you." he said in hopes of calming her down, "My name is David. You?"

"C-C-Carrie." she stammered out, still not used to talking to people.

"Carrie." David said, trying out her name as he surveyed the young girl who looked to be in her teens, but still retained a childlike innocence in her blue eyes. "Can you tell me why you're in here?" he asked again, taking note of the backpack that was beside her.

"Hiding." Carrie answered, her wide eyes not leaving David's before he asked, "Why?"

Carrie looked down at her feet, "I don't do well with crowds." she said, feeling insecure under the older man's eyes.

David nodded, "I understand that. But it must be lonely in here, and there are some good folks out there you can talk to if you're feeling scared." he said before standing up and offering his hand to her.

Carrie stared at the hand as though it was a foreign object before glancing up at David to see nothing but kindness in his eyes. With a small smile, she laid her fingers into his stronger ones and allowed herself to be lifted off the ground until she was standing, the top of her head reaching just below his neck.

David smiled down at her, "I'm looking for some blankets for my boy, think you can help me?" Carrie nodded as she followed him into the dimly lit loading dock to find what he was looking for.

"Where are you from? I don't believe I've seen you around these parts." David said, starting up a conversation as he searched for a blanket for his son.

"Chamberlain, Maine." Carrie answered, not looking at him as she went about her task.

"Where are your parents?" Carrie was silent for a moment, "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Did you...run away?" David asked carefully, watching Carrie tense up. "I'm not gonna report you or anything, I just wanna know if there is anything I can help you with." David said, having met quite a few children back in high school who left home due to difficulties.

Carrie peaked up at him through her bangs and smiled shyly at him, "Just talking is enough right now." she said, feeling better with talking to another person who isn't looking at her with scorn or hate.

David smiled before he started coughing, the smell the generator was giving off causing him to have a fit as he turned in the direction of said generator to turn it off and said, "Oh shit." Carrie gasped when the lights shut off, "Mr. David?" she asked, feeling scared.

"I'm right here, sorry about that." David said, walking forward, but hit his forehead on the frame when he tried to exit, "Shit!"

"Are you okay?" Carrie said, trying to make out his shape in the dark as he walked away from the generator, but ended up tripping and falling to the ground in front of her. "Bitch!" he cursed as his foot throbbed in pain as Carrie knelt down to help him stand up.

"Thank you." David said as Carrie helped him up, wincing a little as he reached for his cell phone to flip it open and give them some light. David and Carrie walked in the direction where the door was, but stopped at the sound of metal creaking loudly.

The two looked at each other then slowly looked behind them at the metal door. It was silent for a moment until both Carrie and David saw the metal being pushed towards them, straining and screeching under a force they could not name. The young girl stared at the metal in fear as whatever was outside started to bang on the doors before David pulled her with him out of the loading dock and back into the store.

The two of them burst into the store only to run into a group of men. Carrie tuned them out as she leaned against the side of the door, her heart racing from the sound and the sight of something trying to get in.

"Who's this?" The short man with spectacles asked, looking at the strange girl who came out of the back with David.

"Her name is Carrie, she just got into town." David introduced the fear stricken girl who was stunned silent at what they saw back there. Carrie nodded in greeting as the others waved at her awkwardly before Norm handed everyone flashlights and said they were going to check out the generator.

David turned to Carrie and whispered, "Carrie, you to stay here." she opened her mouth, but no words came out before she decided to close it again and nodded meekly. David nodded back at her, trying to muster up his best comforting smile before he followed the men to the loading dock.

Carrie stood there alone for what felt like forever, that cold sinking feeling crawling up her spine as she waited for them to return. When they did, Carrie had to keep herself from gasping at the blood that covered David's shirt.

"Mr. David?" Carrie called his name, her voice above a whisper as she caught the fear and tension from the other, then realized they were one man short.

"Just 'David'." he said, still sweating from the anxiety and fear he's suffering.

"What happened?" Carrie asked as David made his way to the clothing rack and started removing his bloodied clothes.

"I'll explain very soon." David whispered as a blonde woman in a blue cardigan approached, her eyes widened at the sight of the blood staining his shirt. She watched as the woman asked David what had happened as the latter changed into a brown shirt, noting the change in expression on her face as she interacted with the older male.

Everything after that became a blur to Carrie as she watched people argue and debate about what is lurking within the mist before everyone started barricading the front windows with bag of dog food and tape to seal the cracks. She saw fear within everyone's eyes as everyone set to work protecting themselves against any monster outside.

When that Carmody lady started preaching about the reckoning and blood, she wanted to take her chances with the monsters than listen to her paint Him as bloodthirsty monster. ' _Just like Mama.'_ Carrie thought to herself, noticing the disgusting similarities between the two. She was somewhat happy when the blonde woman, Amanda, slapped her, but it didn't shut her up for good.

Carrie slipped away from the crowd, but kept her eyes on the mist through the glass. When she found a corner that looked comfortable for her and had a good view of the front and everyone, she slid down the wall and brought her knees up.

Her hand slipped into her pocket to take out a white rock she picked up on the way here. She held the rock in the palm of her hand, hidden from view behind her knees. Her eye stared at the rock in her hand, completely still in her palm as she concentrated, her pupils dilating as the rock rolled onto its side.

She smiled as it moved towards her fingers before another commotion broke her concentration, making her look up to see the man David was arguing with earlier stepping towards the door with a group of people behind him. Curiously, she left her corner, stuffing the rock back in her pocket as she rejoined the group, standing off to the side behind Amanda as David tried to reason with the man. She watched as a biker man volunteered to go and get the shotgun from the old man's truck before David tied a line around his waist.

Carrie swallowed as that ill feeling crept up her spine again, which Amanda took notice of, "Are you okay?" she asked quietly, making Carrie look at her with wide innocent eyes before shaking her head silently.

"We're going to send help." the man, Norton, said, laying his hand on the door.

"You'll die out there. All of you." Carrie heard Carmody say before Norton opened the door as his group followed him out, the last one being the biker who exchanged snide comments with Carmody.

Carrie watched him walk out the door, glancing at the Christian lady who had a faint smile on her face. That expression left her feeling sickened as she followed Amanda who went to hold the rope with the others, while Carrie stood beside David's son and the kind older woman he was with.

Everyone watched as the patrons disappeared into the mist. All was quiet, the more rope that left the store, the more hope some of them had knowing that they have gotten further away away. Carrie, on the other hand, stared at the rope in fear, knowing in her gut something bad is about to happen. And it did.

With a snap and the loud noise of the rope scraping against the door frame, her hands flew to her ears to block out the awful noise as her shocked cries joined everyone else's. David and the others tugged on the rope, trying to bring it back as a powerful force tugged the body it was attached to upwards until it was finally released.

Carrie shakily removed her hands from her ears as David got up and started pulling the rope back into the store, feeling something still attached at the end. Her hand flew to her mouth to stifle the scream as blood appeared on the rope, her eyes turning to the mist to see it dragging the lower half of the body. By this point, everyone in the store was screaming until Ollie cut the rope and shut the door.

As the day wore on, Carrie found herself back in that corner with the rock in her hand, practicing her gift on it, making it flip, even levitate and spin above her palm. She was so into her practice that she didn't notice someone approach her.

"Hey." Carrie jumped in her skin, almost dropping the rock to the floor as she looked up to see Amanda standing in front of her.

"What are you doing over here?" Amanda asked she stared at the strange girl who tucked herself into a corner.

"I feel safe over here." Carrie answered, hiding the rock in her pocket as she stared at the beautiful woman.

"David said your name is Carrie, right?" Amanda asked as she crouched in front of her, Carrie nodded.

"Do you know anyone here?" she asked, receiving only a silent shake of the head from the young girl.

Amanda was silent as she glanced back at her group that consisted of Irene, Hattie, David and Billy, before turning back to Carrie, "Would you like to join us?" she tried, giving her a comforting smile, hoping to bring the girl out of her shell the way she would with her students.

Carrie stared at Amanda, then glanced at the group behind her before nodding. Amanda smiled as she took her hand in her and lifted her up guiding her to their little huddle. Everyone looked up to see the young teacher bring along a shy looking girl.

"Everyone, this is Carrie." Amanda introduced her as she waved, "Hello."

"Hello dear, care to join us?" Irene offered, patting the ground beside her. Carrie smiled a little before taking her seat beside the elderly woman.

"I'm Irene, this is Hattie, Amanda, Billy and you've already met David." she introduced everyone who greeted her with warm smiles.

Carrie nodded, "It's a pleasure to meet you all." she said, smiling at them.

"Where're you from?" Billy asked from his place in David's arms.

Carrie's smiled faltered slightly, glancing at David who gave her encouragement through his eyes before she answered, "Chamberlain. It's thirty miles from here?"

"Are your parents with you?" Hattie asked from her spot beside Irene.

Carrie pursed her lips, "No, I came here all by myself." she answered, looking down slightly as their gaze filled with questions. She was silent for a moment before she added, "I ran away."

"What happened?" Amanda asked, watching pain fill the girl's face.

"I was unhappy there." Carrie said, "I couldn't handle Mama's abuse or being the school outcast for people to make fun of." she swallowed the lump in her throat, "I was dying in that town." she said, pushing down her feelings of anguish and loneliness.

"Brightside, those people are probably dead by those creatures." Amanda said cynically, surprising them before they nodded in agreement.

A cry from the front startled them, making David shoot to his feet and pass Billy to Hattie while he and Amanda checked the front. Carrie was afraid to get up and see what's out there, so she stayed with Irene, Hattie and Billy. It wasn't long before screams resonated through the store. She darted her eyes around in panic when the sound of glass broke.

At the sight of giant bugs and demonic birds flying around the store, she shot to her feet and pulled the three of them along. "We have to go, we can't stay here." Carrie said as she pulled Billy up on his feet.

"But Dad-" "We can't stay here." Carrie urged before picking up the boy with strength she didn't realize she had as the two women followed her to the back where people were gathering.

Setting Billy down in the corner she once occupied, she stood protectively in front of him as Hattie and Irene stood together beside her. Her eyes darted to the monstrous flies that flew around, quickly getting closer as she glared at it with so much hate it literally exploded into pieces.

Carrie panted and looked around to see that nobody noticed, which was good for her. She turned her attention to the creatures outside from what she could see from the far back. Concentrating on each bug, she sent them to the ground, dropping like the flies they are as the remaining ones were taken care of by the patrons.

Carrie released a breath she didn't know she had until she felt something drip from her nose and onto the floor. Reaching her hand to her face, she wiped under her nose and pulled her hand away to see blood staining her fingers.

She vaguely heard David tell everyone that everything was clear now and that all the monsters were gone. She didn't notice Billy run past her and into his Father's arms when the young boy caught sight of him. All she could think about was the blood that trickled out of her nose and the shaking within her fingers.

Unable to be around the people, she escaped into the restroom where it was dark and empty. She quickly pulled out a small candle within her other pocket and lit it with a match before setting it on the sink. She gripped the sink as her nose bled into the bowl, taking in shuddering breaths at the trauma she suffered as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"What am I?" Carrie whispered to her reflection, unsure what she is anymore or if she can protect anyone with her abilities without receiving fear.

She ripped a paper towel from the rack to wipe her nose then tossed it in the trash and whispered, "God help us."

Looking down at the candle, she watched it burn, memorized by the flame that lights a person's way, yet causes destruction if left untamed. Picking up the candle, she held it in the palm, staring intently at the flame as her fingers hovered beside it. The flames flickered then rose up until a small ball of fire hovered in her other hand.

She held it in her hand for as long as she could before it extinguished. Carrie panted as she stared at her hand, "No more hiding." she said to her powers before she tried again, taking a seat on the toilet to practice with fire.

Carrie stayed in that bathroom the entire night and well into the morning training herself in trying to control the flames. By the time the last of the wick burned out, her hand was full of hot wax that burned her fingers. Tears streamed down her face at the stinging sensation as she got off the toilet for the first time since sitting down. Her trembling legs carrying her to the sink where she rinsed off the wax and soothe the burns until she was sure her hand was completely clean.

She looked at her reflection, noting the bags underneath her eyes and how pale she has gotten from the self training. She let out a shaking breath before shuffling to the door to rejoin society. Everything was quiet when she stepped into the store, her eyes catching the crowd gathered at the windows until she spotted Amanda and Billy hanging behind said crowd in their group.

"Amanda?" she croaked, her voice weak, yet it caught their attention.

"Where were you?" Amanda asked, worried about the girl who disappeared from sight.

"I was in the bathroom." Carrie answered, not lying, but not telling the truth either.

"All night?" Dan asked, catching the tired expression on her face.

Carrie nodded, glancing down at Billy whose eyes and face were red from crying before realizing David wasn't among them, she asked, "Where's David?"

They were silent, little Billy held onto Amanda who held him tightly, "He went to the pharmacy next door." she answered, so quietly one would think the windows would shatter if she made any noise.

Carrie felt breath leave her system as Dan explained, "We need medicine for the wounded. There was only so much this store could give." he said mournfully, wishing for that good man to return soon.

Carrie clenched her burnt hand into a fist, the pain fueling her anger, "He will come back." she whispered, to everyone and herself.

"How do you know that?" Amanda asked, staring at Carrie who seemed different from before. "I know." Carrie said, almost cryptically as she stared at the glass windows and into the mist, willing for David to return.

After what felt like forever, David and company came back screaming and traumatized by what they have seen outside. Carrie stared at them, relieved at their return. But that relief turned back into anger as she glared at the mist again, for bringing its hell to her world. She wanted nothing more than to kill every creature lurking like cowards, but right now, she needed sleep.

She woke up around the same time David did, her head resting in Amanda's lap as she blearily listened to David and the others talk before registering the annoying sound of Carmody's preaching.

Fear filled her when she heard them say something about leaving. She knew of the monsters out there, leaving this place would be suicide. But looking at the people gathered around the crazy woman who refused to shut up, she realized that staying would be the same as dying.

"Monsters out there, monsters in here." Carrie whispered, but the group heard her clearly, "We're stuck between a rock and a hard place." she turned to David, "Wherever you go, I'll follow. I'll not sit here like a lamb awaiting the slaughter." she whispered, earning looks of approval and agreement.

She listened to them talk about and MP who was saying he was sorry and that it was their fault before David told her and Irene to stay with Billy. Carrie sat beside the boy who looked up at her with innocence in his eyes, "Carrie?" he whispered in a voice so small, she almost didn't hear him.

"Yeah?" Carrie responded, running her unburnt hand through his blonde hair as his head lay in his lap.

"Are you an angel?" he asked in his most quiet voice, afraid that Carmody will hear him.

Carrie sighed quietly, "No, I'm not." she said, wishing she had the ability to lie to the sweet boy.

"I think you are." Billy said, staring up at her, "I saw you kill those monsters, you glared at them and they died." he said, remembering how those monsters got close but were torn apart by an unknown force. As young as he was, he was more intuitive than grown ups gave him credit.

"I won't tell anyone." Billy said, holding up a pinky, making Carrie smile for the first time in what felt like a long time as she wrapped her pinky with his smaller one, sealing a promise.

The moment was interrupted by the loud outburst from the back, making Carrie and Billy jump in their positions before the young girl wrapped her arms protectively around the boy. The commotion got worse as they listened to the private explain what the mist really is and where it came from, inciting an angry outcry from the preaching woman to rile up the crowd. Carrie placed her hand over Billy's ears, trying to block out the horrible noises for his sake as the mob got louder before they picked up the poor man and carried him to be a human sacrifice. Billy broke out of her hold to run to his Father and embrace him as the latter fell to his knees in failure to protect another person. David was beside Carrie as he held his boy tightly in his arms, the noises making him and the group wince and cry at the horror that has become their fellow humans.

Carrie shook with fear, and partially anger when it finally ended with the sound of the monster killing the military man. Staring at Carmody, she knew that their lives are in danger in here just as it is out there. Turning to David and the others, she saw in their eyes a hidden message that told her that they were leaving tomorrow to face hell within the mist. She nodded, ready as her hand stung from the fist she made, reminding her of what she must do for them if they are to survive.

She woke in the middle of the night, her body laying close to Amanda, David and Billy. Her back was turned to the Father and son as she listened in on their moment, hearing David promise his son that he will never let the monsters get him no matter what. Her heart broke into a million pieces when she heard that, swallowing the lump in her throat as a tear slipped out of her eye. ' _I promise.'_ she mouthed to herself, swearing to protect the boy just as much as her fingertips brushed against the tiled floor, watching as it cracked under her power before sleep took her again.

She woke again at dawn as Amanda awakened David and his boy. She felt adrenaline, along with her power bubbling beneath her skin as she listened to David's plan before following them quietly towards check out number two.

Her heart dropped when she saw Carmody sitting in front of the entrance with a knife in her hand. Tensions rose as David tried to reason with the woman, but she refused to budge. Glancing around, she saw a couple of followers holding knives and knew things were about to get very bad as Carmody started preaching once again.

For the first time since she came to the store, she spoke up, "Mrs. Carmody." Carrie said, gaining attention as David and the others stared at her in surprise as she stepped forward in front of David.

The older woman looked at her with the same insane look Margaret reserved for Carrie alone, "Mrs. Carmody," she spoke slowly, "Please do not do this." she said, giving her a pleading expression, "Do not go down this path anymore than you already have. For your sake and everyone's, please stand down and let us pass." David looked like he was about to grab the girl and hide her behind him.

"'For my sake?'" Carmody repeated, a hysterical laugh leaving her mouth as she sneered at the girl. "Don't mock me, little girl. You're as much a cause of God's wrath as they are...you who came out of God knows where doing God knows what."

"God has already seen what you've done, Mrs. Carmody." Carrie said, desperately trying to reason with her as best as she could in front of all these people, "She who has committed acts of violence and bloodshed against another while preaching the word of God is not a true follower, neither are they a vessel, for He stands for kindness, love, compassion and mercy." she said spinning to look at everyone around her before returning her gaze to Carmody, "You have done _none_ of those things to represent His good name. Just stop before it's too late, and maybe He will forgive you." she finished her speech, glancing at everyone who had a look of uncertainty in their eyes as some of them lowered their knives.

Carmody saw what this young girl's words are doing to the people, and felt her power over them waning. "Who are you to speak His name against me?" she said, looking at her pitiful eyes that left her enraged, making her grip on her knife tighten, "He spoke to me, everything I have seen happen, _happened!_ " Carmody preached to her congregation, "You know I'm right! You've seen the monsters hell sent to punish us!" she pointed her knife at Carrie, "And you dare speak against me, _me_ , their savior, their salvation against the reckoning of our world!" she screeched, believing her delusions as she glared at Carrie.

Carrie shook her head, her eyes full of pity, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Carmody, but you are no one's salvation." she said, locking eyes with the insane woman, "You brainwashed these good people to protect yourself because you are afraid." Carrie nodded solemnly, "I understand that fear. But to go to great lengths, even bloodshed to appease yourself, to feel safe?" she shook her head in disbelief. "'And shall come forth: they that have done good, unto the resurrection of life; and they that have done evil, unto the resurrection of damnation.'" she quoted John 5:29 from the Bible, surprising Carmody as the young girl pulled out a cross that was hidden beneath her shirt. "I am a Christian just like you. But I do not practice your violent ways in His name, for you have sinned in the worst way possible under his good graces by committing crimes in Jesus' name." she preached in her own calm gentle way that left everyone in the store baffled by how strong her words are compared to Carmody's.

"Why couldn't this one be the preacher?" Dan whispered to his friends, eyes not leaving the young girl who publicly admonished Carmody where she stood.

"In the name of the Holy Father, please stand aside and let us pass." Carrie said, trying to appeal to the older woman. Carmody stood still before she slowly lowered her knife, making Carrie sigh in relief before Carmody lunged at her with an insane cry, intent on stabbing the young girl.

Carrie raised her hand in front of her as Carmody got closer, the older woman's stopping in midair by a force that held her body in its place. The store's patrons screamed and backed away in shock and surprise at the phenomenon in front of them.

Carmody struggled in the invisible hold as she glared at Carrie, "The devil...Satan's daughter...walks among us, bringing with her destruction-mmph!" Carmody preached to her congregation, trying to get them to back her up before an invisible force clamped her mouth shut, preventing her from speaking anymore.

Carrie held the woman in her place, just above the ground to keep her from moving, "I'm warning you Mrs. Carmody." she said before staring at the knife in the woman's hand then broke it at the handle, rendering the woman weapon.

Carrie moved the woman out of their path, "Please excuse us, we're leaving now." she said, walking towards the ice machine that levitated off the ground and away from the door.

She turned to David and the others when they reached the door, their wide bewildered eyes staring at her. "Could everyone please wait here for the next five minutes, I promise I'll be right back." Carrie sheepishly said as she stepped outside, closing the door behind her as she stood outside for a moment, taking a deep breath before walking forward, disappearing into the mist before their eyes.

David stared at the spot she disappeared in before the sounds of monsters screeching filled the area as fire flashed within the mist. All that could be heard were flesh being torn apart and loud thuds of large bodies bodies falling to the ground. Everyone screamed when a giant head of the Arachnilobster landed in front of the store. Mysterious fire continued to ignite the area, everyone making out shapes of monsters moving in the mist with every flash.

Then everything fell silent, there was no longer the horrible sounds of monsters making sounds, neither were their flashes of light. "Where is she?" Amanda asked, trying to find Carrie's shape in the thick mist.

Suddenly, the mist dispersed in a loud whoosh as though it was smoke, clearing the shopping area and shocking the patrons when they saw hundreds of monsters scattered across the parking lot, their bodies either mangled or burning. Looking next door at the pharmacy, they saw it burning to the ground along with the nest inside.

"Hail Mary full of grace." Dan spoke everyone's thoughts as they surveyed the monster massacre.

Amanda turned around to look at the shocked faces of the patrons before her eyes landed on Carmody, the woman no longer held by Carrie's power, but was frozen in her place by the display of power. "Now you see, now you know." She said to Carmody as everyone heard her speak, "There are so few miracles in this world Mrs. Carmody, and that is one of God's children. While you are most definitely not." She said, feeling satisfaction at the enraged look on Carmody's face and how her followers gave her a look of disdain, waking up from her brainwashing.

Carmody looked wildly at her congregation that were walking away from her before she made another desperate attempt to get them on her side, "That girl is an outsider, her powers were born of Lucifer himself, she-she brought the mist to our town, she brought with it the demons of hell!" she preached desperately, panicking as everyone started ignoring her

"Cram it Carmody." Jim, now a former member of her congregation, glared at the crazy Christian, "No one wants to listen to something that isn't real from someone who is fake. Unlike you, that girl is a living miracle that _wants_ to save us while you piss in your skirts." he mocked as everyone laughed at the woman.

Amanda smiled as one of their own came back to the light before deciding to shame Carmody one more time. Stepping forward, unafraid of the woman who has no power until she stood in front of her, "'21 Then Moses stretched out his hand over the sea, and the Lord drove the sea back by a strong east wind all night and made the sea dry land, and the waters were divided. 22 And the people of Israel went into the midst of the sea on dry ground, the waters being a wall to them on their right hand and on their left.'" Amanda smirked as she quoted the Bible in her face, "That's what Carrie did just now. Try topping that." she mocked Carmody who looked like she had just been slapped as witnesses resounded with 'Ooooohhh' before Amanda walked back to David with a smile still present on her face.

"Wow." Billy said, impressed by all that has happened in the last five minutes.

"'Wow' is right." David nodded before his eyes turned back to the outside searching for Carrie until he saw her standing on top of a car waving her arms at the store.

"Excuse me, Mr. Drayton, I can't find your car!" Carrie yelled across the parking lot as she used her powers to clear the mist away.

David clicked the unlock button on his car key, making the headlights of the car she was standing on flash underneath her. Looking down, she realized she was standing on his car, "Whoops. I'm sorry!" she yelled her apology at David as he laughed for the first time in forever, his group joining in as they opened the door, walking around the giant monster head and over various dead bodies to get to his car as she floated down with her powers.

Billy launched himself at her to tackle herinto a hug, making her laugh as the boy smiled against her belly. "I knew you were an angel." he said, pulling away to look up at her with a bright smile on his face.

Carrie smiled at the acceptance this boy showed her before looking up at the others to see question and curiosity in their eyes. She swallowed, "I'm sorry if I scared you with my powers." she apologized, waiting for their judgement and scorn for being different.

"Are you kidding?" Billy exclaimed, stepping away from her, "You were like a superhero, no wait, Jedi from Star Wars with the whole-" he made the hand gesture as well as levitation sounds that brought a smile to everyone's face at his child-like demonstration.

"You saved us." Amanda said, staring at the girl in wonder as the latter looked down, feeling shy under their gazes.

"Was that all the monsters?" Dan asked as he kicked a Gray Widower that split cleanly in half with perfect symmetry.

"In this area, yes." Carrie answered, raising a hand that had a deep cut with blood leaking, "But I had to draw them out with the smell of blood." she explained, shocking them before Amanda quickly took a napkin from her purse and held it against the girl's wound.

David looked behind them at the store as a couple people stepped out of the store, shocked to see the clear skies again. "What happens now Daddy?" Billy asked, holding his hand.

David looked down at his son before picking him up and holding him tightly, "Now, we go home." he said as him, Billy, Amanda, Dan, Irene and Carrie piled into his car while the rest left for theirs. Starting up the engine, he glanced at Carrie who sat in the middle with Irene tending to her wound, "Glad you came to town." he said, smiling at the young girl who returned his with her own.

Pulling out of the parking lot, he ran over the corpses before driving away from the shopping center, the mist clearing away the flick of Carrie's hand as they drove home.

One Year Later

Carrie helped David move his latest pieces of art to the car to take to his clients. The radio blaring it's music on the porch with Amanda and Irene grading papers and Billy kicking the ball towards Dan.

In that one year since the mist enveloped the world, things have changed drastically. The military arrived and set to work in eradicating all monsters that leaked into this dimension. It took months before the last monster was vanquished, and peace was restored. Well, mostly.

Thanks to this incident that happened so close to town, the townspeople took precaution very seriously whenever storms occured, and would stay inside for days whenever foggy weather swept the town. The monsters were gone, but the scars were too deep to get rid of.

The townspeople who were in that store petitioned for Carmody to be locked up in a mental institution for the rest of her life. A fate worse than death for many.

As for Carrie, she ended up living with David, Amanda, Billy, Irene and Dan who all decided to stay together as a family in the wake of the mist. Sadly, David's wife, Stephanie, didn't survive the mist. It was heartbreaking for David and Billy. They buried her beside the tree David transplanted in memory of her. After six months, David and Amanda started dating, which was expected considering everyone saw the chemistry between them. Three months later, they were married, and officially adopted young Carrie into their family after living with them for months.

Carrie's power became a great addition to the town and became a folklore for the community. While her name wasn't shared for safety's sake from the government, they took to calling her the "Moses of Bridgton" thanks to Amanda that day. They were happy to have her in their town, feeling much safer with her around than the military after their experimental fuck up with the Arrowhead Project that nearly killed their world.

Carrie closed the trunk, "We're all good Dad." she said, wiping her hands together as she stepped away from the car.

"Thanks Carrie." David said, kissing her on the head, making her smile at her adopted Father's gesture.

"Ah man!" The two turned to see Billy kicking the grass as the ball floated on the lake.

"Uh oh, ball in the lake again." David said as Carrie shook her head with a smile on her face as she raised her hand and made a 'come here' gesture before the ball shot out of the water and bounce towards Billy who caught it.

"Thanks Carrie!" Billy yelled, waving at her, never getting tired of see his sister use her powers.

Carrie laughed before turning to David to give him a hug, "Safe drive Daddy." she said as David returned her hug. "I'll be back." he said as he hopped in his car and drove away.

Carrie smiled, which was pretty often surprisingly after the insanity that was her life until the mist. In a way, she was thank to that incident because it brought her to her new family. This is where she is happy, this is where she stays.

The End

* * *

 ** _Thank you all for reading. Sorry if I made Carrie a little too into the spotlight, but she needed this, deserved it even. I hope this heals you from the anguish of seeing the movie endings. God only knows how many times I cried whenever I see them. Consider this a 'fuck you' to the directors and writers who didn't give the characters the ending they deserve. Anyway, thank you for reading, and it would mean the world to me of someone leaves me a review or adds this to their favorites. Thank you._**


End file.
